


Ocean's son

by OldMyth



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, MerMay, Top Erik Lehnsherr, double penetration I guess, sailor Charles Xavier, triton!Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: Charles wonders if the strange creatures are real or only crazy people's rumors.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 66





	Ocean's son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta reader, you're the best! :D  
> Posting this before the MerMay month ends.

Rumors about mermaids and tritons were common in that area, so Charles was clearly fascinated. His curiosity toward them had been huge since he was a child and though it may well be a lie, didn't calm him down. He was hoping he'd at least see a mermaid tail to ease his intrigue.

Mermaids and tritons were not known to be friendly in nature. Their instinct would always be to feed first, like sharks, so it was absurd that humans held any anger toward them for simply following their nature. On the other hand, Raven sometimes asked Charles if he day-dreamed that he would befriend one, that maybe he would get a mermaid girlfriend, if he was lucky. However, Charles was always realistic with his research: perfectly satisfied with seeing them from just a distance. 

Of course his desire to study them, observe their behavior, their skills and how they are designed would be something that would always be there. But in these things, he couldn't demand much.

Using his open palm to hold his chin, Charles looked at the sea. The scent of the sea mixed with his own, which thanks to the strong sun, and the wind, gave it a not so strange combination. The waves crashed along the ship, causing the wood to screech with the weight and movement of the sea. Today seemed to be a day like any other, yet he quietly asked the gods to let him see something, even if it was a different being.

"We are approaching, Charles. Nervous?" Raven smiled at him and Charles couldn't help to smile back. Not only in response to her words, but also to her appearance. Raven had cut her hair, was clad in men’s attire, and although her voice was a bit feminine, many had assumed she was simply a very young boy.

"Nervous to discover that in reality this is all just stories fabricated by the ignorant."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed. She knew her brother. So instead of trying to cheer him up, Raven moved to the other end of the ship to watch the sea, hopeful to find something interesting to surprise Charles.

As time went by, waves began to move the ship sharply. Now they had to grab the handrail so they wouldn't fall if they wanted to move around. Charles didn't care much about what might happen to the ship, this was one of many more that belonged to his mother, and they did not contain important or emergency goods. That had been delivered days before, at the port of X.

"If you fall into the sea, I won't tell the captain. Maybe we'll come for you tomorrow." Raven smiled from where she was. Although the ships belonged to them, they had both snuck in with the crew, joining them with false identities, pretending they were not the Xavier heirs.

The waves soon grew violent, moving the ship as if it were a simple toy. The sailors immediately decided to go downstairs and stay inside the ship, not risking falling into an unknown sea. Not only were the waves violent, but the rocks were sharp too. If one fell and had bad luck, they would die as a tribute to the creatures that inhabit that violent sea.

But of course Charles was the exception to everything, and despite being extremely intelligent, he was equally, or even more, stubborn. He grabbed onto the lampstick tightly even though the ship was crashing hard. He didn't want to go hide. He wanted to see those creatures hiding under the waves.

Just as his hands began to slip and lose the grip, and his body moved like that of a doll, a flash in the sea caught his attention.

He looked at the waves, hopefully, while he tightened his grip. He was not planning on leaving now. Ignoring the screams of his sister, who threatened to run to him or he'd see. But the flash appeared again and then finally, he saw it.

There were scales of an array of colors he had never seen before. They went from gray to blue and blue to green. He didn't understand the color and at times he thought it was his imagination. Straightening up, Charles tried to lean closer to the waves that without waiting for him, knocked him into the sea easily.

Frightened, Charles realized that being distracted with the scales he saw put him in a position of danger. He attempted to swim to the surface but the waves dragged him back into the depth of sea every time he tried. His power, as a human, was insignificant against the power of the sea, and scared he realized that his oxygen would soon run out.

During his struggle against the sea and as he was pulled further into the deep, Charles became conscious of the stillness and total calm around him. However, he was not alone.

Swimming fast, avoiding him, he observed what he craved so much. Mermaids and tritons, swarming around him and not caring that a human had fallen into the sea. He was easy prey.

The surprise made him gasp, but being in the depths of the sea, his body reacted violently when all he got was a mouthful of water.

He tried to swim to the surface but knew it was very likely he wouldn't reach it. He raised his hand, trying in one last effort, but the last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a handsome triton who had stopped right in front of him, turning up with curiosity before looking at him and smiling.

Smiling with a terrible set of sharp teeth.

He opened his eyes, and the first thing he noticed was that his throat was sore. It itched. He tried to clear his throat but it only hurt even more.

His hands moved down, trying to help himself but it was in vain. He felt someone moving his legs, long, cold hands around his ankles, but Charles still felt confused and disoriented.

It was just when those hands moved to the inside of his thighs that Charles opened his eyes widely and straightened out immediately, alert. Only at that moment did he realize the position he was in, with his legs spread open while being held sitting on some boulders.

Whoever was between his legs, was the triton he saw before he passed out.

" Wha -... what are you doing?" Charles asked but didn't dare to move, fearing that the hands, or rather, triton's claws, would dig into his legs and bleed him out.

The creature only watched him for a moment, stopping to look at Charles's lips, before tilting his head slightly to one side, confused.

"Do you understand what I'm asking?" Charles tried again, but instead of getting an answer, the triton just dragged him closer to him, to observe him better.

Charles kept still again, wondering if this was the triton attempt to study a human. He had probably never seen a human so close, and Charles hadn't had a chance to see a triton either from far away or this close either.

The triton’s hands moved to Charles's face, holding it between them. Charles gasped. If the situation were any different, he would have thought the handsome man in front of him was about to kiss him, but the situation was strange. And apparently, the triton found the sound Charles released funny. He smiled, showing a row of teeth that seemed so sharp, that if they tried to bite, even in a playful way, Charles knew he would rip a chunk of him.

For a moment Charles's hand touched triton’s cheek delicately, also curious of the other being. To his surprise it was cold, and even though his skin did not seem like it, he felt rough and hard under the touch. He wondered if the bodies of the tritons and mermaids were like this. Probably to protect themselves from other species, yet now he couldn't test his theory. There was no one else around but the triton, who kept smiling at him.

Without even waiting for him, the triton brought him even closer, sticking him to his strong and cold body, still wet by the sea. That's when he realized the creature was still in water, and held Charles on the boulders, out of the water. Charles' hands moved to touch the creature's pecs and just  _ wow _ .

"Hey, you're strong." Charles smiled and took that chance to keep touching even more. All in the name of science, he thought as his hands moved from the pecs, to his stomach, and then climbed up his shoulders and arms, realizing they were just as strong. His whole body was cold and hard.

"Swimming is tremendous effo -- wh-what are you doing?" Charles made a little sound, trying to pull away, but the boulders were slippery, causing the triton to grab him harder to keep him from falling.

"Wait, wait!" He looked between the two, and could see something in a different color between their two bodies. Strangely, he could  _ feel _ it too.

The creature moved again, rubbing against Charles's body and he couldn't help but shudder.

That's when his mind understood what was happening.

He had previously heard that only in certain seasons, human losses in that area were due to those creatures, but now he could understand why there was a specific time.

"Mating season!" Charles exclaimed. "Wait-I'm not a mermaid. I'm not giving you children, you understand?" Charles tried to push him away, pushing him with both hands but that just gave him time and distance enough to see the size of the triton’s cocks.

Cock **_s_ ** .

Because of course, for Charles's luck this creature was not going to have a single huge member, but TWO.

Charles gasped surprised by size and girth.

"... That's normal among your people?" He got a little nervous, but the triton pulled him back against him. "Wait-I don't even know your name. You got one?" He put his hands on his own chest. "Charles. My name is Charles."

The creature observed his lips, following them before pronouncing the name. " Chaaarles."

He widened his eyes, surprised by the voice.Though it was not much to be heard, his voice was beautiful, and for some reason he wanted to hear more from him.

"Yes, which one is yours?" He pulled his face away from being so close to the triton, but not his body. It would be a lie to say that in this situation he didn’t find it exciting and arousing. But as he moved back on such a slippery boulder, his weight caused him to move his body against the triton, making them rub. Charles shuddered again, releasing a small moan.

"Erik," replied the creature, and once more, the voice surprised Charles. His voice was not common, it was not something similar to what he had heard before. Not only that, this also meant the creature could understand him.

"Erik?" Charles asked. The other nodded looking at his red lips. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" His hope was that the triton could follow a conversation, and he to listen to that mesmerizing voice again.

The triton just made a gesture, and released a small sound. He placed his hands on Charles's butt and pulled him to his body before moving into the sea again, swimming away with Charles in his arms.

Now Charles had nowhere to run.

Erik sank his face into Charles's neck, sniffing as he moved his hips against his, with no intention of getting away from him or releasing him.

And Charles wasn't someone to play hard to get when the other being was as handsome as Erik was.

While Erik was busy with his neck, using his lips and tongue on his soft skin, Charles observed the surroundings and could notice that they were absolutely alone. There was no sign of his ship, and his surroundings were also unfamiliar. The only thing around were the boulders, the sea and what appeared to be the remains of a small boat.

"Ah!" He closed his eyes, completely distracted when the triton tried to caress his erection over his pants. "Let me help you with that." With one hand holding onto Erik's shoulder, he used the other to unbutton his pants and release his erection. Before Erik could do anything with it, Charles wrapped, as he could, the three erections with one hand and started rubbing them at the same time. It was a mess, and sometimes one would slip out of his hand. Certainly, Erik's members were quite large and there was no way that - even though Erik was in mating season, and Charles was not a mermaid - he was going to miss this opportunity.

Erik didn't make any sound, but Charles could see his eyes, a pale blue grey, darkening as he rubbed against him.

He lowered his sight, trusting Erik wouldn't bite him and continue to kiss his skin again, and although excited by what they were doing, Charles wanted to see where those penises from the triton came from. To his surprise there was an opening some distance under his navel, and he couldn't help but release the members to caress around where Erik's penises came out.

Erik, feeling that there was no more stimulation, growled and pulled away, watching Charles, who was entertained and exploring both his belly and the scales of his tail. Erik didn't think twice and took Charles away from his body, just to remove his clothes and leave him completely naked. At the moment Erik began to manhandle him with ease, something inside him stirred, excited by what that creature could do with him.

Once having him completely naked, Erik moved him down, trying to get his cocks into whatever opening Charles's body might have.

"No, no, wait!" Charles shook his head and pointed fast to where the remains of the boat were. "There, take me there and we will do it, yeah?"

Apparently Erik didn't believe Charles as he squinted his eyes, but still he swam to where the wooden remains were, and placed the naked human on top of it. Using his own tail as a leverage, Erik jumped next to Charles. The wood screeched with the weight of the triton, and without wasting more time, he wrapped his fingers around Charles's ankle, spreading his legs, and bringing him to himself.

Charles felt totally exposed. Not only was he naked, but he also had his legs wide open and a huge triton was between them. Behind this triton, was the horizon. Any ship approaching would see Charles in this position, exposed and vulnerable and Charles could do nothing but moan, feeling his cock twitch, excited.

Erik licked his lips, as if a delicacy were to be tasted, and Charles couldn't help but wrap his arms around Erik's shoulders and bring him to himself, kissing him with passion. He could feel how Erik moved his hips, rubbing his cocks against his, and after a brief moment, he felt something viscous too.

Breaking the kiss, Charles looked down to see heavily lubricated erections and this just got him even more curious while at the same time that aroused him even more. He lowered his hand to touch Erik, stroking him again, and could feel how thick and fresh they were. It was as if Erik had his own lubrication, much better than that of humans.

And while Charles bit his lower lip, he thought how this helped the tritons and mermaids. And the fact of how he’d receive all that inside him. Him, who would make use of Erik’s lubrication and who had caused this reaction in the triton.

But Erik wasn't happy with that touch. He took Charles's hand away and moved his hips, trying to penetrate him and when Charles felt the tips near his entrance, he shuddered.

Drunk in lust, Charles spread his legs even more and lowered his body so Erik could reach him without any problem. He supported his weight on both elbows, wanting to see what Erik would do and was not disappointed to see the big erections finally reach him. Although accepting two penises at the same time scared him, Charles was no coward. In a single thrust, one head slipped inside him with ease, feeling how thick and long it was, he moaned while it buried into him to the hilt, while the other slipped through/between his asscheeks.

Charles tilted his head back and tried to get used to its size. He could hear Erik's breathing in his ear and couldn't help but wrap his arms around his shoulders again, keeping his legs open for him.

"Erik!" He groaned when he started moving. After a few thrusts, his body tensed, feeling like the second penis was trying to enter and with a little more strength from Erik, it penetrated him too.

Never in his life had he seen someone so big, less have someone like this inside him, but he didn't regret anything when he knew that he now had two cocks of a triton inside him, ramming him deeply.

The lubrication that Erik's cock released was viscous but it helped them slide inside of him without any problem, and in a way, Charles swore that was helping him feel even more pleasure.

He couldn't help but move his hips too, impaling himself and moaning louder as he felt how full he was and how deep Erik got. He dug his nails into Erik's back, but the layer of skin was so thick that Erik didn't feel any pain. On the contrary, all he felt was pleasure in every thrust. Every time he pounded into him, he could feel Charles's warm and wet body hugging him tightly, and when he pulled them out, he could feel Charles's body trying to suck him back in, attracting him inside again.

Charles could hear the sea waves crashing against the boulders, and Erik's wet and heavy body, making a sound every time he pounded into Charles' ass and the wet creaking wood they were on.

Despite Erik's weight, he didn't crush Charles. His strong arms were on the wood, holding on to keep ramming into Charles, who moaned and clung to Erik, arms and legs around his body, hugging him completely.

Erik's moves were getting more erratic, strong and deep. Charles couldn't keep quiet with all the pleasure he was feeling, his prostate being stimulated as if Erik knew exactly where it was and what he needed.

Charles's orgasm took him by surprise, making him contract and release, while he cried in pleasure, coming heavily between both their bodies. After two more thrusts, Erik's cocks throbbed, releasing his heavy sperm, making Charles shudder with what he was receiving inside him, and how Erik’s cocks were reacting inside his body.

Trying to catch his breath, Charles released Erik and laid on the wood, but his body shuddered again as he felt Erik's cocks throbbing again inside him.

"... How many times do you have to do that?" He slid a hand between both bodies and wrapped his fingers around the base of Erik's members. "Making sure to get me pregnant?" Charles smiled, finding Erik's nature somewhat peculiar, but at least both were now satisfied.

It was a few minutes like this until he could feel Erik's cocks withdraw, and Charles took that opportunity to study the creature even more. He couldn't deny that Erik was a handsome triton and wondered if they were all like this, but his thoughts were interrupted by a hungry grumble.

Immediately, Charles covered his stomach, embarrassed. Erik looked at him with surprise and before Charles could excuse himself, Erik threw himself back into the sea and swam away from him.

"... Erik?" Charles sat immediately, alarmed, but as he did, he could feel his body still used to the size of Erik. He didn't know what was more embarrassing about the situation, if it was the fact that Erik had left him there, abandoned, naked and with his butt still used to him, or that he was hungry, naked, and his body was still used to him. "Erik!"

The water that was just under him began to move in small waves, and Erik emerged from the sea, using his hands to stabilize the wood and jump onto it again. There was a fish still trying to escape from Erik's sharp teeth, but he just clenched his jaw more and after a small breaking sound, the fish stopped moving.

"That's for me?"

Erik spat it towards Charles, offering it, and wrapping his fingers around his ankle again. He dragged Charles towards him, both cocks hard as rocks again.

Apparently, Erik was not yet satisfied.


End file.
